Harsh Summers
by AngelXJackFrost
Summary: Jack leaves Repunzel for one summer, but alot can happen when it gets to hot. (Short one shot, prequel for my other story 'showme the light')
1. Chapter 1

Harsh Summers

**(A/N this is a bit of a prequel one shot for my other story, Show me the light, found on my profile.)**

I walked through the hallway while he was out, I felt the heat creeping up on me like a stalking preditor. Summer would be here soon and Jack would leave. He could withstand the spring but Summer was too much, like faint burns a pain throughout each day. I held my warm cup of tea in my hand and thought of what it would be like without him. Where would he go? The other side of the world? I knew they were having winter there now. What does he do while he leaves? Will he come back? This was the first time he had had to leave, and I was worried.

Autumn

summer has passed now and the weather has grown cool. I waited for my dear Jack to return to me, day after day. But there was no signs. finally I heard the knock at the door, I ran, so fast my socks slid on the floorboards when I tried to stop. I opened the door and prepared used to throw my arms around him.

"Jack! You have no idea..." I stopped, the tooth fairy stood I front of me with her head bowed, she was wearing her usual purple beaded dress, with her honey brown hair falling over her shoulders, she looked up at me with her golden eyes.

"Fay? What are you doing here?" I asked, Fay Amari had been one of my friends since Jack introduced us, but the fact that she was here without him made me uneasy.

"I have some bad news." She told.

"what happened? Is he dead?" I said, lip trembling at the thought.

"No, he's found someone else." Fay replied.

"Someone else?" I asked breathlessly.

"yes, her name is Illamay, she is changing, to be like us." Fay said with sorrow. Tears stung my eyes, so that's what he does while he is away.

"I'm sorry Repunzel, I know he meant a lot to you." That was all I got, Fay turned and walked away, leaving me to greave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I decide to add this extra chapter, but keep in mind that I have all my own Au's in this such as Fay instead if Tooth, the same with my other story. :)**

As Fay walked away, I clenched my fists and ceased my tears.

"Fay!" I called, running down the driveway towards her. When I reached her she turned around to face me. "I want to see him, just one more time." I begged.

Fay looked at me with grave concern, but she agreed.

**At the ski resort where Jack was known to be.**

****I walked through the snow, holding my hair in bundle so it wouldn't drag along the ground. Fay had dropped me off and told me Jack was here with her, the other girl. I heard Jack's voice from atop a building and the voice of girl aswell. I waved to Jack to get his attention, waving my arms in the air like a conductor. Jack saw me, he turned and said something to the girl before flying down and meeting me on the ground. He landed softly and walked to me with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here Punzie?" Jack asked, sounding almost angry.

"Looking for my so-called boyfriend, but I see now I have to share him." I replied with fury.

"Look, I was going to tell you, but I couldn't just leave." Jack explained.

"But you could leave me?"

"I had to! I can't stay in summer, it gets too hot, in some places in the world summer is okay for me, but unfortunately not where you are. So, I had to leave. It was not my plan to meet Angel, but things happen."

"Things only happen when you can't keep it in your pants!" I yelled, "I would have gone anywhere with you Jack, if you had of just asked." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Repunzel, but it's over." Jack turned and jogged back to the building, he saw a black figure talking to his girl so he flew up to it. I wiped away tears as I watched him protect he

Moments layer the figure snuck down from the building, stopping in front of me. I was scared, his black robes hung past his feet and he stood tall over me. He looked me up and down, like he was asssesing me.

"Oh, so this is the one he threw away. Such a shame, but then again, Angel is much more desirable, I can see how Jack so easily left you." The man said with a chuckle. I began to sob and the figure evaporated into smoke and was gone. I hugged my stomach and turned my back on Jack, still hearing his voice. I looked back one more time to see him taking flight, carrying her on his back. I saw her white hair in the wind and her big white wings, I heard her shouts of glee and I envied her. As I made my trip back home, all I could think was,

'no wonder he didn't pick me.'


End file.
